Halloween in the Underworld (rp)
Plot/ Invitation: The Nimagi God of the Underworld, Chimera has invited you to a party in the Realm of Punishment. There will be food, games and even ghost stories if that's your cup of tea. But this isn't your average party, As you hold this invitation Chimera can see into the darkest depths of your mind pulling out your deepest darkest fears. If you manage to overcome them you will win a mystery prize. But since that would be a very short challenge he put in some extra stipulations to keep it from being a snooze fest oh and come dressed in a costume, it is Halloween after all. See You there- Ripper the Hell Hound Host and Co-host Chimera 4th god of Nimagi- Host Ripper the Hell Hound- Co- host Guests Asonja the Dragonhog - Sonicsilva1 Mira the Mutant Hedgehog Axel the Hedgehog- Brudikai222 Rynk Savanbrn - Trisell Welcome to Hell "Do you accept?" A voice emanates from the card. "..I feel like I don't have a choice but whatever, let's do it," Asonja folds up the invitation and puts it into his trench coat pocket. For his Halloween costume, he had a different necklace and a different trench coat from what appears to be from a different universe. Wherever it came from, it seemed to compliment him quite well. "Yep, let's go." Rynk nodded casually. skeletal hands grabs them by their ankles and drags them down into the dirt. The deeper they sunk mare hands latched onto them until they were completely under ground. The hands let go and the two began free falling, the deeper they went the hotter it got. as the finally hit the red dirt at bottom screams of damned souls fill their ears. "... This is different..." Rynk covered her ears. "...Different indeed," Asonja agreed, now having a key-shaped sword on his shoulder...it's not a real sword but it looked cool and complimented his costume. "If I were a man of religious intelligence, we must be in Hell." A plague doctor stood in front of them "you both have the sickness..." It spoke. "Father don't you know them?" A white hedgehog with a fox's tail tapped the plague doctor on the shoulder. The doctor took off its mask revealing that he was Axel. "Damn it Mira we went over this, its acting!" "Father?" Rynk rosed an eyebrow. "Mira was created by my blood in a lab by mad scientists." Axel explained. "Poor boy doesn't have a mouth." "Hello Asonja, good to see you again." Mira said waving and turned to Rynk. "You must be my father's friend from another dimensional cluster, nice to finally meet you." "Sup." Rynk gave a little two-finger salute wave. "Ey," Asonja shrugged. "It's been a while. Have you been cleaning up the base lately? It's been getting messy especially on Axel's side, the pig..throwing ramen packets all over the place." "It isnt my job, he has maids." Mira said with a straight face. "That's unfortunate..." Asonja said in the background. "So where's Chimera?" Rynk looked about. The ground shook and a pavilion made of dragon bones rose from the ground. Chimera and Ripper stood there for a while. "Mortals, you have accepted my invitation. I'll give you credit, you're brave or incredibly Stupid." Chimera commented. "Aww thats the nicest thing you've ever said!" Axel said putting his mask back on. "I'll hang you by your entrails." Chimera replied. "There we go." Axel continued. "I've heard worse," Asonja says, putting the key-sword across his shoulders nonchalantly. "Anyway, what's the first thing we're gonna do?" "Uh, we're facing our fears or something." Rynk recalled. "I'm currently setting that in motion, in the meantime do that socializing thing you mortals do." Chimera phased through the ground. "So what are you guys supposed to be?" Ripper said growing to his normal titan size. "I can do that too," Asonja boasted for a moment but continued with the conversation. "I'm a Nobody, from Organization XIII. Heard it was from a different world or something but that hasn't been proven yet." "I'm myself." Rynk said. Her fur turned white before she jumped through the floor after Chimera. "I'm a plague" Axel gleefully said. "Ah yes from that plague Chimera used to kill half of the planet's population. When Mobius was called Earth that it." "Oh........" Axel said, unaware of his costume's dark past. "Riveting," Asonja interrupted. "So who's going to face their fear first?" "The mighty Axel has no fear! HEHEHA" Axel said puffing his chest out. "What about needles father?" Mira asked. "SHUT UP!" Axel said putting his son in a headlock. "Where did Rynk go?" Ripper annoyed by Axel's loud nature. Rynk was currently chasing after the Chimera. "...I'm going after her," Asonja says before jumping down after her. "I have to ensure her safety!" "wha.... THATS SOLID GROUND!" Ripper said digging after them. "And I thought I defied physic." Axel commented. Chimera stood in front of several cages. "Its almost time,just a little more time and you get to be set free." Rynk soon was to land atop Chimera's head. Asonja tried to do the same thing...but he tumbled off and hit the hard ground with his head stuck in. He even tried to look cool sticking the landing but even then, THAT didn't work. Chimera just grabbed Rynk by the ears and then stepped on Asonja's back trapping him. "I SAID TO WAIT TIL I WAS DONE!" Rynk just kind of hung there in place, swinging in Chimera's grip. "Uh huh?" "I'm................NOT......................FINISHED!" Chimera said shaking Rynk. Rynk just kind of stiffened up until he finished shaking her. "... Yeah but I wanna see you." "This is not the best position and I am highly uncomfortable..." Asonja said, too muffled to be heard. "I don't care." Chimera said addressing the both of them. "Ripper has set up some time waster activities until the main event. Go back up there." He let go of Rynk and took his foot off of Asonja. Rynk landed with a crouch to the ground. "Fiiiiiiiiiiine- need help gettin' up, Asonja?" He groaned, trying to pull himself out but he was better off being a ostrich reject. He soon gave up and loosened. "Yes please..." Rynk grabbed on to Asonja before rushing up back through the ceiling to the others. He was dangling upside down, his hair and fur-quills covered in Hell-dirt. "Thank you much for that." Back on the surface Axel and Mira were playing cards. "You lose again father." Mira said putting his cards on the ground. "Aww.. I gotta eat more Bee Larva...." Axel said disappointed. "Alright ya numbskulls we're back," Asonja says abruptly and picked up the strange key-weapon thingie. "..Except you, Mira." "Bee larva?" Rynk asked as she let go of Asonja. "We're playing the Nimagi card game of war. who ever has the least matches must eat bee larva." Ripper explained. "I lost 3 times already!" Axel said gleefully reaching his hand in a bowl. "And that's why I don't hang out much with them anymore," Asonja says to her. "I'm...quite lonely, actually." "I mean... I sometimes see you guys." Rynk shrugged. "We should all hang some time." "sounds like a plan!" Axel said then started eating the larva like it was just regular food. "...Axel...my greatest and dearest friend..." Asonja puts a hand to his shoulder. "...What you just did..right there...has made me really uncomfortable...if you're currently enjoying yourself, you better get ready to stop...stop it right now." Rynk began to approach the two, but suddenly came an Urd, booming to the scene as he plopped atop Asonja's head, yelling out with a shaking booming voice "IT'S TIME, FOR THE ANTI-FUN!" and then the strange imp man poofed away. Axel just sat there. "He knows of that... HE KNOWS OF THAT!" "The hell was that thing!?" Ripper said sniffing Asonja's head. "Oh, he's a thing, an interesting lad," Asonja shrugs nonchalantly. "I've been with him a couple times and we've been on interesting adventures.." "Really?" Rynk asked. "What kind?" "We were on a rpg game thingy one of my villains created, when we met him I can't remember what happened though. its like someone erased that timeline......" Axel said scratching his head. "Well, there was a time where he hosted an RPG game of some kind where I had to make a bond with an NPC or something and I lost horribly in a fight with someone else," Asonja replied as well. "Can't remember who they were but man that sucked..." "Huh. What's an RPG?" Rynk asked. "You don't know what an rpg is? You don't have games in your dimensional cluster!?" Axel said surprised. "At least you weren't forced into a relationship when you know for sure you'll never get anyone," Asonja replied. "That... Okay both of those statements- question and statement," Rynk noted "are just out- Okay first... Axel. My original world has games. I don't play video games much. Can't. You, Asonja." She turned to the hedgehog. "What are you talkin' about there?" "...Honestly I don't know anymore," he replied. "It was a game where I had to bond with this butterfly girl and say nice things to get points but then I had to abruptly fight somebody that ended in a huge failure."